


Tries

by Vaztorg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+, 3-Dimensional Art, 3-Dimensional Characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Digital Art, Drafts, Fanart, M/M, Riding, earlier versions of Sherlock's face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
